maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred E. Neuman
Description Alfred is the main mascot of MAD. He made his magazine debut in 1956. He appears on the cover of most issues of MAD (Magazine), sometimes with his girlfriend Moxie Cowznofski. Sometimes with other things making his face, such as MAD magazine # 511 with Angry Bird pieces forming it. Often they will hide him in the show, on magazines, statues, chalk etc. Sometimes in his own body. Kevin Shinick said in an interview that he's gonna support that and put him in every episode which is usually for a brief appearance. The character's name is also Mel Haney, but it is never mentioned in the animated show. Alfred E. Neuman is the main character in the Cartoon Network online game, "What, Me Worry?" because of his "what me worry" catchphrase. In the game, you have to hurt Alfred, him down a toilet. or help him. his zits. Along with Spy vs. Spy, he may be the most known MAD character. He also appears on MAD's website The Idiotical.com. Sometimes he is on collector's items such as a not known statue of a solder with his face on it. Even though he is the mascot, he was not in MAD magazine issue # 1. He also appears on the case of the DVD, Mad Season 1 Part 1, and the case of the upcoming Mad Season 1, Part 2 DVD. The magazine sometimes has a part called "Alfred - Look - Alike." This shows real people who send their picture to MAD. If the magazine thinks they look like Alfred, there picture is put in the magazine. Sometimes, Alfred will look like someone else. For example, in MAD # 510, he looks like the green lantern. Under him says the following:" In dumbest day, In dimmest night, We're looking for readers, Who ain't too bright!" Another includes MAD # 234. 1982 Alfred is dressed like someone from M.A.S.H. Other examples are Harry Potter, Barack Obama, Batman, and the Joker and in the opening video, are seen as Justin Bieber. MAD's toy series Alfred E. Neuman As... Includes him as the following superheroes: Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Robin, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and the Flash. There is also a toy of him as the Joker. Sometimes he is not on the cover. One example is MAD #233 1982 with Pac-Man on the cover instead of Neuman. This will not happen often. Character Appearances in Show Season 1 Episode 1 *Avaturd: A Scientist *CSiCarly: Episode 2 *TransBOREmores: Kid doing the robot *Star Wars: the Groan Wars: Episode 3 *2012 Dalmatians: Statue *Grey's in Anime: Episode 4 *Star Blecch: Baby *uGlee: Episode 5 *WALL·E·NATOR: Himself in a real body *Extreme Renovation: House Edition: Episode 6 *Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End: Skeleton (title card), Moon *Batman Family Feud: (one of the Berkels has a similar resemblance to Alfred) Episode 7 *Cliffordfield: Statue of Liberty *Big Time Rushmore: Episode 8 *Fantastic Megan Fox: *MAD vs. Wild: Episode 9 *I Love You, Iron Man: *Ben 10 Franklin: Episode 10 *Class of the Titans: Himself cutting Curseus A chalkboard drawing on the title *Zeke and Lex Luthor: Skateboard Pipe Episode 11 *S'UP: On cover of the Situation's magazine *Mouse M.D.: Episode 12 *Da Grinchy Code: On MAD magazines and poster *Duck: Episode 13 *Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney: Kimberly Pine *Malcolm in the Middle Earth: Episode 14 *Pokémon Park: *WWER: Episode 15 *So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance: Inside Red Death's body *Yo Gagga Gagga!: Episode 16 *The Straight A-Team: *Gaming's Next Top Princess: Episode 17 *The Buzz Identity: *Two and a Half Man: Episode 18 *Are You Karate Kidding Me?: Wall of China *The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air: Episode 19 *HOPS: *Naru210: Anime Mount Rushmore Episode 20 *Ko-Bee Movie: *Law & Ogre: Statue of Liberty Episode 21 *Pooh Grit: *Not a Fan a Montana: Episode 22 *The Social Netjerk: Himself cleaning the formula written on the window *Smallville: Turn off the Clark: Episode 23 *TwiGH School Musical: *Avenger Time: Episode 24 *ArTHOR: Nick Fury *The Big Fang Theory: Episode 25 *Ribbitless: At the end playing a note *The Clawfice: Episode 26 *Force Code: *Flammable: Season 2 Episode 27 *RiOa: Himself Flying *Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine: Himself on one of the monitors Episode 28 *Super 80's: Eating Gumdrops *Captain America's Got Talent: Episode 29 *Kung Fu Blander: On the cover of Soothsayer’s book *Destroy Bob The Builder Destroy: Episode 30 *Pirates of the Pair of Tweens: Skeleton (title card), Alfa-Loompas *Konan the Kardashian: Episode 31 *Fast Hive: A tiger bobblehead, and his name on the cover of the book. *Minute To Flynn It: On the coin inserted into the machine. Episode 32 *Cowboys & Alien Force: Himself writing a script. *ThunderLOLcats: Himself on the core of the Internet. Episode 33 *TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon: A mailman *The Walking Fred: Episode 34 *X-Games: First Class: *Criminal Minecraft: Episode 35 *Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas: A raw head *How I Met Your Mummy: Episode 36 *Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody: *Tater Tots & Tiaras: One of Savannah's faces Episode 37 *Demise of the Planet of the Apes: A Statue of Liberty *The Celebrity Ape-rentice: Episode 38 *Money Ball Z: *Green Care Bear: Episode 39 *Spy vs. Spy Kids: *The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker: Episode 40 *Captain American't: *My Supernatural Sweet 16: Episode 41 *FROST: *Undercover Claus: Episode 42 *Twilight: Staking Dawn: *Cookie Blue: Episode 43 *WWe Bought a ZOO: *2 Broke Powerpuff Girls: Episode 44 *Dolphineas and Ferb Tale: *VICTORious: Episode 45 *My Little War Horse: *The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O: Episode 46 *Al Pacino and the Chipmunks: *That's What Super Friends Are For: Episode 47 *Real Veal: *Celebrity Wife Swamp: Episode 48 *Garfield of Dreams: *I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Episode 49 *The Adventures of TaunTaun: *Everybody Loves Rayman: Episode 50 *Potions 11: *Moves Like Jabba: Episode 51 *Addition: Impossible: *New Gill: Episode 52 *Hulk Smash: *iChronicle: Trivia *Alfred E. Neuman also appears on some MAD shorts between segments. *Alfred E. Neuman appeared in a Peanuts comic strip, where Charlie Brown thinks that he's going crazy, since whenever the sun rises he sees a baseball. One day, he watches the sun rise, and he sees Alfred's head instead. Category:Characters